Faxness!
by XXxxPoison IveyxxXX
Summary: Iggy Tapes Fang and Max Kissing! i suck at summarys k? its a lot better than what it sounds! read it!


**Max & Fang**

Chapter 1.

Max's Point of View  
"For the last time, No Ella!"  
How many time did I have to tell her? I'm not in love with Fang!  
"What? Is it so bad having someone ask about your love life?"  
duh  
"yes"  
"Even if it's your sister?"  
"yes"  
"Come on. Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"  
My cheeks got hot. I had thought about this a lot lately and I did kind of want to find out what she thought...  
"Aha!" I jumped."The hesitation is all I need! Come on Max, spill!"  
"Spill what?"  
Please drop it, please drop it, please drop it.  
"We'll start simple"She didn't drop it. "Have you kissed Fang?"  
Why does everyone ask that?  
"yes"  
I said looking down. Talking about it was worse then I thought.  
Ella however smiled widely.  
"How many times?  
"Does it really matter?"  
"Yes...to me, how many times?"  
"Three"  
Her eyes widened and then brightened with excitement.  
"And?"  
"And what?"  
Don't bring it up. Please! Ple-  
"Does that mean you like him?"  
And she brought it up!  
I looked up at her defeated and whispered,  
"Yes"  
Ella started laughing and hugging me until she said,  
"You two are perfect for each other."  
"Maybe, I don't know. But Ella please, you can't tell a soul!"  
"I won't. Don't you trust me?"  
"Of course I trust you! Now I have to go to bed before mom finds out I snuck in here."  
You may be thinking, since when does Max care about rules?  
The truth was I just really didn't want to be there anymore. Talking about him. Even though he was gorgeous, and amazing, and that smile! I love his smile. His perfect teeth, and his gorg-  
"Hey! Max are you in there?"  
"Oh sorry, well good bye!"  
She had just snapped me out of my daydream.  
"You were thinking about Fang again weren't you?"  
She knew me too well.  
"Good night Ella."  
I said as I climbed out of her window to sneak back into my room.  
"Night Max." She said giggling.

Fang's POV  
I had never been this happy and shocked at the same time. Did she seriously say that she liked me?  
I had been walking by her door when I had heard my name, so I had stopped. Only to hear the most un- Max like conversation in the world. It was perfect.  
I wasn't letting this moment get away from me.  
I ran through Ella's room, past her astonished gaze, and out the window, only to find her climbing back into her own.  
"Hey"  
She jumped. I enjoyed that.  
"Hey"  
That was all I could say before walking straight over to her and kissing her.  
To my relief she kissed me back.  
It was perfect.  
It seemed like it would never end, but that was ok with both of us.  
"Hey Fang you have a little something on your lip." We both turned and came to the realization at the same time. Our house was white, Iggy could see.  
"Oh good, I don't need the super glue remover. You guys CAN separate your faces, just checking."  
To add to this "shining" moment Iggy had a video camera. I'd have to take care of that later...  
"Leave Now!" Max said her cheeks red. "Yes mam!" Iggy said in fake solute.  
She looked really beautiful when she was embarassed, the redness of her cheeks, her gorgeous eyes...  
"Fang!"  
Max snapped me back into focus as Iggy slowly leaned back in the window, laughing.  
I turned around expecting Max to be gone, only to find her an inch from my face. As soon as I could focus on her again she was kissing me just as perfectly as before.  
When we broke apart she whispered,  
"I wasn't letting you get away that easily."  
I smiles  
"Good" I said as I kissed her once more, this was what I'd been waiting for.  
"So what do you think the odds are that he didn't tell the others?"  
"I don't know, let's go find out." as I said this I grabbed her hand and pulled her up to Iggy.

Chapter 2

Fang's POV  
We flew into his window to see him laying on his bed laughing hysterically while looking at his camera screen. If I had the chance I would break that in half, and then would come Iggy...  
"How many people did you tell? And why the heck would you tape it? Is this fun for you? Because I just want to let you know that-"  
"Whoa Max Whoa!" Iggy said laughing  
"I was just having a little fun."  
Bad choice of words on Ig's part...  
"Fun?!? You call taping me and Fang kissing fun?!?"  
I grabbed Max's arm so that she wouldn't strangle Iggy. Not that I wouldn't do that later...  
"Calm down Max, and yes I do call it fun."  
I knew Max was about to snap so I wouldn't let go of her arm.  
"Pig!" she snapped as Iggy rolled his eyes.  
"I have a question." They both looked surprised at the sound of someone else talking.  
"Yeah?"  
"How many people know?:  
"No one...yet." he said mischeviously.  
"What does yet mean?" Max asked  
"Well right now it just means that I have something to hold over your head."  
"What do you want?"  
"Nothing...yet." Me and Max both looked at each other annoyed.  
"So what will stop us from destroying your camera?"  
I said challenging him.  
"I can tell Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy"  
"I'll say you're lying."  
"Ang will check."  
crap... that spoils that plan.  
"Oh crap Angel!" Max said putting her hand to her head.  
"what?" I asked  
"How do we keep this from Angel?"  
"We've blocked things from her before."  
"No things like this."  
"Things like what?" I asked.  
"Something you can't stop thinking about, because your in looove." Iggy said mocking a fake swoon.  
"Shut up Iggy!" We said together.

Max's POV  
We had kept the dock and the cave from Angle before but this was a lot different. And that was not easy. Plus there we the added stress of Iggy knowing and we didn't have the erasers to concentrate on halp of the time. Needless to say breakfast the next morning was very tense for me and Fang.  
Iggy of course just enjoyed the show.  
One stupid thing after another just seemed to roll out of me and Fang's mouth...well mostly my mind....  
It started because I was dwelling on how great Fang looked this morning. Angel just happened to be doing one of her mind checks at the moment.  
She sat down and started "Talking" or I should say communicating with me.  
"Why are you thinking about Fang so much?"  
"Angel! Get out of my head!"  
"Just tell me."  
"I kis-kicked him last night!"  
"So?"  
"So that's why?"  
"what?"  
"yes"  
She looked at me with a confused expression on her face.  
"Teenagers are weird."  
I laughed and Fang looked up at me. We stared for a minute until Nudge snapped us out of it by telling us a story.  
"So then Total ran in, and he said something about birds and kissing and then he...fainted." She ended laughing.  
"How did that freakin' dog see us?" Fang sneered.  
"What?" Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Ella, and Mom all asked.  
"Haha!" I said over exaggerating.  
"We had you all for a second there!" "ha...ha" I said fading off.  
"yeah" Fang agreed wide eyed, he quickly went back to a straight face before anyone else noticed.  
They all laughed except for Iggy who sat dumb founded at how easily they had trusted us.  
Angel tried to get into my mind to check on the whole ordeal but I blocked her out which was not easy.

After breakfast we all went for a fly to stretch our wings. It felt amazing to be in the air again. It had been a week since we were able to get away.  
When we got back Ella trapped me in my room when I climbed through the back was to her so I didn't know she was there.  
"Hey" I jumped. Why has everyone been sneaking up on me like that? I can deal with erasers but my own family?  
"Hey"  
"So..."  
"yeah?"  
"Why were you and Fang acting so weird today?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I don't know..." she said sarcastically. "Maybe the reaction to Total's bird story?"  
"You mean when you guys thought Fang was serious? That was funny."  
"So it was just a joke?"  
"yeah" I said with a "duh" in my tone of voice.  
"mmhmm" she said looking at me suspiciously.  
"Well I have to go get the kids lunch, bye!"  
"This isn't over."  
Wanna bet? I thought to myself.  
"Sure..."  
After that I tried avoiding Ella for the rest of the day.

Chapter 3.

Fang's POV  
It was getting boring in Max's closet. But I was going to wait till she came back. I heard foot steps in her room. I wasn't sure if it was Dr. Martinez leaving Max' laundry. Just when I was about to check Max opened the door and screamed. I just stood there laughing at her until she started hastily laughing at herself. Soon Max's mom came to check on us.  
"What happened?"  
"We were in my closet."  
No that didn't sound wrong at all. (sense the sarcasm)  
"I mean." She stuttered. "He was, he was hiding and I just opened the door and he scared me." She said wide eyed. Max's mom just looked confused.  
She walked out looking back suspiciously.  
Max hit my arm. And then started laughing  
"I'm an idiot."  
"And you're punishing me, why?"  
"You were in my closet. And now my mom thinks i'm crazy."  
I laughed.  
"Stop laughing!"  
"What? It was funny."  
"No it was horrible."  
I laughed again and she threw a pillow at me. I through one back and we started having a pillow fight. We were laughing hysterically as the feathers started flying around the room from us hitting too hard.  
As soon as we calmed ourselves down Max asked  
"Why are you in here anyway?"  
"I feel welcome."  
"You know what I mean."  
She said rolling her eyes.  
"Well I wanted to ask... why should we keep our relationship a secret?"  
"Well, how do you thin the kids would react, or mom, or Ella?"  
"They would be fine, and hiding it is going to be impossible."  
"Well how exactly do you suggest we bring it up?"  
I shrugged.  
"Hey everyone guess what? Me and Fang kissed on the roof last night! Pass the gravy? Yeah that would go over well." She added sarcastically.  
"Well we can't hide forever."  
"We'll figure it out later."  
"Fine. Well...good night Maximum Ride."  
I held her hand and kissed her gently before I left her room. I was glad I could do that casually now. Although I don't think the word casual is how I would describe it.  
She blushed.  
I loved that I could do that to her.  
I smiled (smugly) as I walked out.  
Max's POV  
How can he still do that to me? I thought as I blushed.  
I was tired from a day of hiding and quickly fell asleep one I hit the pillow.  
The next day I woke up early to find my mom in the kitchen.  
"Hey mom."  
"Hey sweety, how did you sleep?"  
"Fine."  
"Max, listen, I know I asked you this in Washington but i'll ask again. Is there something going on between you and Fang?"  
I froze.  
"No. Why would you think that?"  
"I'm not blind Max, for instance right now I can see you blushing."  
It was then that I realized, my cheeks were hot. I knew that if I fought her or not she knew the truth. That was one of the bead things about her being my mom. She always knew.  
"Mom, please, no one can know! Not Jeb, Ella, Gazzy, Angel, Nudge, no one."  
"Max it's alright! Now, just out of curiosity, why can't they know?"  
The truth was I don't know why I was keeping it from them.  
"It would just be...weird."  
"ok"  
"So..what are the plans for breakfast?"  
I said trying to change the subject.  
"I was thinking of going out."  
She got the hint. She was good like that.  
"Sounds great! I'll go wake everyone."  
At breakfast I quickly whispered to Fang that my mom knew. He nodded and then walked away to sit down.  
We nodded and he held my hand under the table, hidden from the others. When reaching for our food we almost let them see our hands, we however moved before anyone noticed it.  
I hoped it wasn't noticeable how nervous I was this morning.  
"Are you ok?" well of course Fang noticed.  
"Yeah fine." "mhm" I knew he didn't believe me but we would have to talk later. Because of course, he wouldn't forget.  
Later that day he came in. (who called it?)  
"So what was going on at breakfast?)  
"Just nerves, the flock doesn't know. I want to keep it that way, for now."  
"ok" I heard him walk away.  
That was it? One minute later I heard him walk back in. He handed me a rose and the not read "You're beaufitul." "What is this for?" He shrugged. "Thank you"  
He smiled and walked away. I smelled my rose and smiled. I was in love. Indescribable, uncontrollable love. Something I couldn't escape even if I wanted to. I didn't however want to get out of it. All I could hope for was that Fang felt the same.  
Fang's POV  
I handed her the rose hoping that it would mean to her all that it means, and symbolizes to me. It wasn't just a whim to give it to her. I gave it to her because I loved her. I am in love with Maximum Ride.

A week later I was talking to Ella in her room. She wanted to tell me something but she seemed nervous. "Spit it out!"  
"Ok, ok...I think Fang heard us talking last week."  
"Why?"  
"Well after you left, Fang ran through my room and right out of the window without saying a word. He looked determined."  
"Well that explains a lot about the timing" I mumbled under my breath  
"What?"  
Crap, she heard. Mentally hitting myself on the head...  
"Nothing"  
"No you said-"  
"It's nothing Ella."  
"mhm."  
"I have to go and um...make sure Fang didn't hear."  
"Ok, bye Max."  
She heard her mumble something like "good luck" but left quickly before Ella could ask anything else.  
Ok, that was close....

Fang's POV  
Me and Max were both laughing as she told me about how nervous Ella had been about the night I had kissed Max. "So...How has the famous blog been?" "Fine, people's comments are getting weirder and weirder." "Well it is a sight about human/avian hybrids, how normal do you expect the comments to be?" "You'd be surprised." I laughed. "Want to see?" We started searching on Max's computer for the funniest comments we could find. There were some ones that made us laugh but the one asking if Nudge was dating Gazzy was too much for us to handle. We were trying our best to be quiet for the younger ones but we ended up laughing so hard that we were afraid we had woke everyone up. We searched for a couple of more hours until Iggy continuing to knock on Max's wall to get us to be quiet made us crazy and we decide to go to bed. "Good night Maximum Ride." I said as I kissed her and slipped out the door. I walked down the hall to my room and "accidentally fell" very loudly into his door. I walked down the hall laughing.

Max's POV  
I loved how he used my full name. It was something no one else ever did which made it weirdly special. We had decided to go to be but I didn't think I could sleep. All I could do was think about fang. (yeah, yeah... I know mushy) He was acting different when we were alone as a couple then even when we were alone just as best friends. I was very happy to see this side of him.  
The next day went pretty smoothly until Iggy decided to bring up the bird kissing story...AGAIN. He seemed very "amused" by that story lately. This got him a stomp on the foot (Courtesy of Fang) under the table. Even my mom was glaring at him( whether he knew or not we weren't sure). She really knew how I felt and she was helping any way she could. I think she is the only one who knew how I felt from the beginning. She still knows I think more then I have ever admitted to any human or human/avian bird. I had just admitted to myself that I loved Fang, but somehow it seemed like she knew all along.

Fangs POV

I checked my blog to find a new comment:  
hopes2bbirdgirl: "Fang, do you have a girl friend/"  
Fang: "Um, that's private, but I'm not looking for a girl friend, no."  
1 hour later...  
hopes2bbirdgirl: "So, who's the lucky girl?"  
Fang: "Who said there was a girl?"  
hopes2bbirdgirl: "Who said there wasn't?"  
Fang:" I have to go..."  
hopes2bbirdgirl: "It's Max isn't it?"  
Fang: "I really do have to go."

And get away from this conversation.

hopes2bbirdgirl: "you didn't answer"  
Fang: "bye'  
hopes2bbirdgirl: "bye"

How did everyone know? I knew this whole secret thing wasn't going to work out. But I would try my best for Max.


End file.
